


I've got a bad feeling about this.

by Duck (Ziamln)



Series: Star Wars: kind of AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Leia Organa, BAMF Luke Skywalker, BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Multi, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, star wars legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Duck
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far away, there lived the skywalkers.A dark presence had always loomed over their family never allowing them to experience true happiness.Can they defy the odds and live happily ever or will they give into the darkness and destroy everything?[Basically, the original and prequel trilogies along with the original extended universe explored in different ways]
Relationships: Juno Eclipse & Galen Marek | Starkiller, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars: kind of AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I've got a bad feeling about this.

Stories have been told since the very beginning of time. Tales of sorrow, happiness, family, love and loss. But never has such a story been told like that of the Skywalker's, more specifically that of Anakin Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
